A Kiss Could Change Everything
by Rauraisauslly
Summary: This is a Cogan story! :D set during oh brother it up! During the big fight between Cece and Logan in Cece's apartment but when the fight get heated a simple sudden kiss changes everything. I know not the best summary but please Read! Please REVIEW :D xx P.S this is gonna be a long story for all the Cogan shippers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) this is my first Cogan fanfiction lately... I am kinda obsessed with them. Because they are adorably cute! :D tell me If I should continue or not. I don't own shake it up! Though I wish I could. Anyway on with the story! :)**

Cece's POV:

Could this day get anymore worse! First getting fired by the jerk himself little scooter! I hate that guy with every nerve in my body!

And now the worse , he has to be the one and by the one I mean... Jeremy's SON! Now I think really mom really?! You only had to choose Jeremy? And now there he is trying impress my little brother Flynn.

I am pretty sure that he is not gonna be happy with Logan. Oh who am I kidding! They are acting like they have known each for a really long time. (Urgh now he has to steal my brother away from me too. Great!)

Logan's POV:

" You call yourself a skater but you have never skated before! I am taking you to concussion hill tomorrow." I said to Flynn Cece's little brother (ugh I hate her so much I can't stand her). But, apparently it looks like I am making a great impression on his brother.

"Logan I am not gonna lie but you are not making a good impression on me" Flynn said.

What the- " you are making a great impression!" Phew... Now I am relieved. We stood up and did our Zam handshake and then Flynn went some where don't know. Now I think I am going crazy but I guess I am headed towards Cece's direction.

Cece's POV:

After Flynn went somewhere in the house Logan was heading this way. Oh boy can't he understand that he is a waste of space. ( okay I know that was a little bit harsh but... You can't blame me.) looks like there is gonna be another arguement.

But if he thinks he can get away with this on first hand then he is wrong. Cuz I am gonna be the first one. So I jumped at him first. "I can't believe you... Have the nerve to come into my house don't even apologies to me! **(A/N: sorry guys but I kind of dont exactly remember the dialogs sorry)**

I exclaimed at him angry. I was so close to punching that guy. But then I noticed his eyes they were really hypnotizing._ Oh god Cece! Have you gone nuts... _

"We'll I am sorry- " Logan got interrupted by Rocky this time and said " we'll there you go! He apologized to you and got it all worked out" oh screw her! ( don't get me wrong I love rocky but I can't let Logan get away from this.)

But before I could say anything Logan continued with his stupid sentence. " I am sorry that I hired you and that you were totally useless!" Oh no... He just didnt say that. Who does he think he is? So now I replied smartly " you walk like you are some cool dude and all but in reality you are not cool you are bad. And not cool bad... Bad bad!" I was playing with my hair this time.

It was now his turn to answer dumbass! " oh! I am familiar with bad bad for instance your behavior and attitude." You know what! I can't stand people like you. Hmm... Wrong move little scooter.

So I again replied smartly " you mean awesome... People like me" I swayed my hair to hit him in the face but sadly he dodged it. Man does fate hate me!

**_(A/N: I am skipping a little bit of fight.)_**

Logan's POV:

Now we started arguing like little children "oh you shut it!" "No you shut it! " everything was tense and everyone besides us were quite probably watching us fight including my dad and Georgia. It was so intense that I could see that Cece's face turned red due to anger and she could look anymore beautiful but befor I could say anything or do anything... What I did next probably shocked everyone but the most Cece.

I cut her off from her rambling but not by words but a Kiss.

I grabbed her face in both of my hands and pressed my lips to Cece's

The kiss was kinda force full and I could imagine Cece's face now.

But then the most shocking thing was... That she was kissing me back with greater passion.

There was everything in the kiss the fireworks... The electricity! I felt like I was in heaven.

Cece's POV:

Oh. I can't believe it Logan hunter also known as little scooter just kissed me and I am kissing him back! But what can I do his lips were so soft like a feather.

And I can't help but melt into the kiss and kiss him back. Soon the little kiss turned into a make out session I lost all of my senses. My hands flew up to his neck and played with his hair and Logan put his hands on my waist and brought me more closer.

But soon enough we had to break apart due to the lack of oxygen (stupid air) when we did... We both put our foreheads together still in the same position with our eyes closed. Slowly both of our senses started kicking in and I just realized...

I kissed Logan the guy I hate more than anything.

And worst of I felt something in that kiss.

My life is messed up.

**Thanks guys :D for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And remember its gonna be a long story for all the Cogan shippers! :) but don't forget to review! Xx :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Cogan shippers :D I am here with another chapter?! I just got one review though :( but I know I am gonna get a lot... After this chapter. Now on with the story. Enjoy :)**

Logan's POV:

I can't believe it! What did I think when I kissed sissy? I mean it's not like I like Cece or anything! It was just I guess heat of the moment kind of thing. Right now our foreheads our pressed together. Then suddenly out of nowhere Cece took a step back.

I looked at her and saw that her eyes were wide and she gasped. Probably realizing what we did and I also regret kissing her... Sort of. After staring at her for a few seconds with my mouth open.

She ran away into her room and shut the door Great!

Can my life get anymore worse. I looked around and saw everyone my dad, Georgia, Flynn, Rocky with their jaws practically touching the ground. Before anyone start yelling at me for what I have done. I should get going.

But before I could dash out if the door of the apartment I noticed Rocky giving me a death glare and walk off to Cece's room.

But now before anyone could say anything, I was already out if the apartment. I will deal with Cece later.

Cece's POV:

After the kiss I ran to my plopped into my bed but not before shutting the door and locking it. I started crying uncontrollably in my pillow still wondering-

What the hell just happened?

This was not suppose to happen! What would everyone be thinking right now? Mom, Jeremy and everyone else. Mom would probably be mad at me for kissing back that bastard. I started trembling but not by these thoughts. No

By my feelings after that kiss.

I don't know why but I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when he touched me or kissed me and the most scary thing was the fact that I liked it. I can't possibly like can I? No of course not. Right?

I started crying harder at that thought.

After sobbing like that for about an hour but was probably minutes there was a knock on my bedroom door. Please it shouldn't be Logan. So I cried with anger " I don't want to see you Logan go away!" But I was relieved with the reply " it's me Rocky.. Open the door Cece."

I reluctantly got up from my bed and unlocked the door. As soon as I saw Rocky I fell into her arms sobbing.

Rocky's POV:

As soon as Cece opened the door she fell into my arms sobbing. I tried

comforting her. She was really broken. I could really slap and kick Logan all over his body for hurting my best friend like that. But I still didn't understand why would Cece kiss him back when she should have pushed him away.

Could there be a possibility that Cece liked Logan?

Now only she could figure it out.

**So sorry guys :( for such. A short chapter. But I promises it's gonna be longer next time. REVIEW :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys :( that the last chapter was short! But this time it's not short i can tell you that... Wait why don't you read it yourself xD Enjoy :)**

Flynn's POV:

What. The. Heck just happened? Logan kissed my sister Cece! Well more like made out. But I did not see that coming. As usual I am pretty sure Rocky is trying to make Cece feel better.

I could really kick Logan's face for that, I know that I am not exactly the respecting little brother and I show that I don't care about Cece. But in reality... I do care for her and love her even more than my video games. **_(A/N: XD I am pretty sure you guys thought Flynn is going to say 'even more than my life' but you know how he is. ) _**

I looked towards the kitchen to see mom really upset and Jeremy... Well where is Jeremy? I thought he was with mom. But I think he left probabably upset with Logan. You can't blame him though. I mean one minute we were all enjoying except Cece.

And the next everyone is upset and confused. I sighed and went into my room to relax and be away from all of this drama.

Logan's POV:

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling and thought about the earlier events. I mean I hate Cece. But then... Why did I kiss her? Even a person with the wrong state of mind would never ever do that. It's not like I like her or anything right? I. Hate. Her!

But I don't know something in my heart told me that I was wrong. That I was purely utterly wrong. I am such a horrible person. I messed up, and not only with Cece but with dad and Georgia too. I ruined their night, I ruined my dad's birthday! Now Flynn would hate me too.

I just... I just couldn't help it. I just wanted to kiss her right then and there and I did. But the biggest mistake was that I didn't think about the consequences, and now look at me. Regretting everything .

Cece's POV:

I was still in my bedroom and Rocky was comforting me. My head was in her lap and she was stoking my hair with her fingers. It was so amazing and I finally smiled in probably like an hour or two since the incident. But suddenly my smile faded away when Rocky asked a question that nearly made me fall out of my bed. Her question was-

" Cece do you think that maybe just maybe you might like Logan?"

My eyes widened... there was no way I could like Logan. Never in a million years! I would probably date Ty or Deuce than date him even if it would be weird to date both of them. Ty is like my big brother and Deuce... Well! I just don't think of him that way. So I finally replied with disgust clearly evident in my voice " No rocky no I dont like him that way! I hate that guy!" I tried to convince her.

But of course she didn't believe me. I could tell it since I saw her eyes which stated _'Denial'. _She rolled her eyes and muttered something like 'whatever'.

I have a feeling that this whole thing might take a lot of time to figure out.

Logan's POV:

There was a knock on the door so I lazily got up from my bed and walked up to the door and opened it. Guess who I saw? That's right Jeremy hunter A.K.A my dad and by the look on his face I am guessing that he is not happy.

I awkwardly stood there and dad entered our apartment and then turned around and then looked at me with the look that said ' we need to talk' and I instantly regretted opening the door. But what needed to happen had to happen.

I sighed. This sure is not going to be good.

Georgia's POV:

I cannot believe it that... That Logan likes Cece. How could I not see it earlier. The look in Logan's eyes said it all.

I need to take this matter in my own hands.

**Ok guys thanks for reading! :) I really worked hard on this chapter. REVIEW :D and remember...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there Cogan shippers! :) thanks for the reviews :D I love them! By the way the... Shake it up! Fanfiction is not doing good :( only 2 or 3 stories are posted per day. **

**Guys don't do this... :( I know that the show is ending but at least we could keep the fanfiction going. Right? :) **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

Cece's POV: ( a little short)

I opened my eyes a little and realized that I was on top of someone. I looked up a little and saw that it was Rocky. She was snoring a little. I smiled remembering how she comforted me and made me feel better last night after the unfortunate incidents.

She really is the best friend anyone could ask for in the entire world. I kissed her cheek lightly and went back to sleep because it was still early in the morning.

Logan's POV:

I was bandaging my left arm that was bleeding... Now you might think 'How did this happen?' Well it happened by a cause that totally surprised me.

**Flashback** :-

_Dad gave me the look that said 'we need to talk' . Man I really regret opening the door. _

_I sighed and followed dad to the living room and he motioned me to sit on the couch I did but something caught my eye. Dad's shirt was messed up and some buttons were unbuttoned. He was slightly stumbling over things and the look in his eyes confirmed my doubts._

_My dad was drunk._

_Then he started slurring words. Something like " You ruined my chances with Georgia" " I was going to propose her." But you had to come in between us you stupid ass." I was shocked by his words! I mean he was my dad he couldn't probably think about me like that. _

_Could he? Of course not. My own father won't curse at me. This wasn't him. Suddenly he lunged at me and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall and started screaming at me on top of his lungs. _

_"You are the stupidest, egoistic bastard! You are a dick! I can't believe you had to kiss Cece." He then told me that Cece and me can't ever happen. At this sentence my blood started boiling! I mean there can be an us of course! Wait... What am I thinking? I strongly dislike Cece. _

_In the middle of my thought... My so called father sighed in frustration and threw me on the floor and my arm crashed with flower vase kept on the near by table. I yelled in agony and pain a little. I guess dad was satisfied with himself because he walked away into his room._

**Flashback ended**

I guess now you know why I am bandaging my arm. I thought about the whole situation and decided that for now I will forgive dad. I mean I t was probably the alcohol talking or else he would never beat me.

My life was so easy before the kiss! And now it's like it's 10x more complicated than building a mall. Trust me.

Rocky's POV:

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned and looked down to see that Cece was comfortably snuggled in my lap. I smiled she looked so cute! Like a little baby sleeping. I stroked her hair because I didn't want to disturb her.

she had a hard day yesterday... I hope that all of this could get solved on its own. Suddenly I felt something moving on my lap so I looked down to see that Cece was murmuring something.

I tried to listen what she was saying but I hardly understood something. so I brought my ear close so I could hear what she was saying. And she started chanting Logan! Logan! Please don't leave me... I need you to be with me! Please Logan don't do this to me.

I noticed her expression and turned from a frown to a scowl or a very serious face and then she shouted I LOVE YOU LOGAN! and then she got up hurriedly and pushed me. I being a clutz fell of the bed and groaned in pain.

Cece's POV:

I was having the worst nightmare! sweat was trickling down my face. There were a couple if tears in my eyes so I wiped them away. Suddenly a groan of pain hit my ears and I looked over my bed and saw Rocky lying on the floor. Then I understood that I might have pushed her, so I helped her up and apologized to her. She then popped a question that brought my fear back to my life.

" What happened Cece? Did you have a nightmare? What was it about?"

**Hmm... Sort of a cliffhanger?! Don't you guys think? ;) REVIEW and tell me if you are liking the story or not?! :D Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again Cogan fic readers! :D I am here with another chapter :) you guys are so sweet for writing lovely reviews! **

**But I am still upset about the Shake it up! Fanfiction archive... Thing. :( I guess we are really losing fans D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up!**

Cece's POV:

Oh no! No! No! No please she just did not ask me about that horrible nightmare. What should I say? Should I lie? Or should I tell her the truth. I was rudely interrupted by my thoughts when Rocky asked " what's taking you so long? And wait did you say that you LOVED Logan?"

My eyes popped out of my head. Shit.

Did I really have to speak in my sleep! Great going Cece.

I tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh.. Y-you see I-I- wa-" just then the door bell rang. Perfect thank god! I was relieved that we got diverted from this topic.

I told Rocky that I was gonna open the door since I guess mom and Flynn might be sleeping. By the way it's only 9:00 in the morning.

Who must be at the door this early? So I got out of bed and went to open the door. I was still wearing the same dress from yesterday's evening. Anyway I opened the door and was totally shocked to see who was there.

Logan.

I think it might sound cliché but for a minute it just looked like we were the only one's in this world. Staring into each other's eyes. But after a while I was getting slightly dizzy. My head was spinning and I heard someone faintly asking "Cece?! Cece!"

But then everything went black.

Logan's POV:

I was going to the Jones apartment though I didn't want to. I just did not want to face anyone there especially Cece. But I had to since I promised Flynn to take him to concussion hill. But I don't know if Flynn would even want to talk to me... Since I really hurt Cece yesterday.

But before I could think anything else I was at the doorstep of their apartment. I took a deep breathe I can do this. Just please don't let Cece or Georgia open the door. I finally rang the door bell and after like half a minute someone opened the door. And guess who was their Ding! Ding! Ding! You got a dollar as a prize.

Cece.

We both had shock clearly planted on our faces and I might sound like a girl but everything seemed to stop for a minute and I now realized that she even looked more gorgeous than yesterday. Actually She always looks beautiful.

We stared at each other for like ever. And then suddenly I noticed a change in Cece's behaviour. She put her hands on her head. I got worried and started asking if she was okay "Cece?! Cece!" And then she collapsed.

But before her head hit the ground. I coughs her and put my hands on her waist. "Cece!" I yelled.

I tried to wake her " Cece! Cece talk to me" tears sprung my eyes. So did what I was supposed to do. I picked her up bridal style and started taking her to her bedroom.

When I opened the door I saw that Rocky was sleeping in her bed. I sighed and yelled her name "Rocky?!" She immediately got up and cried in horror " WHO DIED?!" I was amused by her reaction. She frantically looked around but still didnt notice me.

I cleared my throat and said "well not died but practically passed out." Then Rocky turned to look at me and after a few moments she got up and demanded threateningly " What did you do tho her?!" She got closer but I put Cece first on her bed and then took a few steps back.

"Tell me!" She practically barked and spat. She took a step close and my back hit the wall behind me.

So I started explaining "I didn't do anything I just came here to take Flynn to concussion hill and when I rang the doorbell Cece opened it and after a few minutes she passed out!"

Rocky seemed to believe me because she took a few steps back and let her arms fall on the sides that were crossed. I sighed in relief she really scared the living daylights outta me.

"Ok I believe you but how are we going to take care of Cece! Before her mom wakes up. And if she did not you are in a BIG trouble Logan." Rocky said. I let out a long sigh before nodding. If Georgia found out either she would kill me or I would be behind the bars.

I shudder at that thought and decided that its better if we wake up Cece from her shock before Georgia comes in.

Rocky's POV:

I tried to come up with an idea on how to wake up Cece. Oh who am I kidding?! It's obvious we need water!

I started going towards her washroom when out of the corner of my eye I saw Logan's arm wrapped up in a gauze.

I walked up at him and asked him what happened and of course the common excuse that I am tired of listening! ' I fell from the stairs.'

So I gave a look that probably scared him because the next thing I know he started rambling the history of his wound.

**Flashback** :-

_Dad gave me the look that said 'we need to talk' ._

_Man I really regret opening the door. I sighed and followed dad to the living room and he motioned me to sit on the couch and I did but something caught my eye._

_ Dad's shirt was messed up and some buttons were unbuttoned. He was_

_slightly stumbling over things and the look in his eyes confirmed my doubts._

_My dad was drunk. _

_Then he started slurring words. Something like "You ruined my chances with Georgia" " I was going_

_to propose her." But you had to come in between us you stupid ass." I was shocked by his words!_

_I mean he was my dad he couldn't probably think about me like that._

_Could he? Of course not. My own father won't curse at me. This wasn't him. Suddenly he lunged at me_

_and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall and started screaming at me on top_

_of his lungs._

_"You are the stupidest, egoistic bastard! You are a dick! I can't believe you had to kiss Cece."_

_ He then told me that Cece and me can't ever happen. At this sentence my blood started boiling! I mean_

_there can be an us! Of course! Wait...What am I thinking? I strongly dislike Cece._

_ In the middle of my thought... My so called father sighed in frustration and threw me on the floor and_

_my arm crashed with flower vase kept on the nearby table. _

_I yelled in agony and pain a little._

_ I guess dad was satisfied with himself because he walked_

_away into his room._

**Flashback ended**

I was beyond shocked! By his explanation. I mean... Why would Jeremy do that? But the thing that I was more than surprised was the fact that if he would have really proposed mrs. Jones and they actually had gotten married then Logan and Cece would have become step siblings! Well that was... Legendary.

" I am really sorry Logan" I replied after coming back to earth. "Nah it's nothing... I probably deserved it." I sighed but before I could do anything there was a knock at the door!

**Whoo! :) that was really long! But please review guys... :D I would really appreciate it! Xx :) SHAKE IT UP! Forever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So as I said that I am going to continue writing A Kiss Could Change Everything. Here is chapter 6 and I will update You And Me Always on Sunday! :D**

**Reviews are appreciated! :) Lets ROCK!**

* * *

**Rocky's Pov:**

As there was a knock on the door Logan and I exchanged worried glances. What if it was Georgia? Before I could say anything Ms. Jones shouted from outside "Cece! Open up! I need to talk to you." We both looked over at Cece who was still passed out from the shock.

I mentioned Logan to hide somewhere because if Ms. Jones saw him here, she would probably kill him for ruining everything between her and Jeremy.

*Knock knock* "CECE! I SAID OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" This time she was really angry. I saw that Logan hid in Cece's closet, so I quickly responded- "Coming Ms. Jones."

And with that I looked at Cece last time and opened the door.

"Rocky where is Cece?" She asked a little calmly, but I knew that she was a little... Furious?

"Oh! Sorry Mrs. Jones she is sleeping!" I said trying best to hide my lie. She raised an eyebrow and entered the room and then she saw Cece was laying on the bed peacefully.

"well then I think I would talk to her later. Till then I am going to Jeremy's." and she walked away. I sighed in relief and closed the door.

Suddenly the door of the closet opened and Logan came out. He then asked me "Why was Mrs. Jones here?" I shrugged in response and told him probably talk to Cece about the whole thing. He nodded and then we heard a voice.

"Rocky?"

**Logan's Pov:**

We heard a voice.

"Rocky?"

We looked over at Cece and saw that her eyes were opening slowly. Rocky walked over to her and sat beside her. But I stood where I was afraid of her reaction when she sees me. She slowly sat up and and her gaze fell upon me.

We stared at each other for like 10 seconds and then she got furious. Her face turned into a scowl. Rocky seemed to notice the tension and mumbled something like " Have to go grocery shopping with Ty." and walked back into her apartment leaving me behind to deal with Cece.

Cece stood up and marched over to me and started yelling at me "What are you doing here Little Scooter?!" she spat.

Ouch. That hurt.

I tried to stay calm and said "I was here to apologize." Cece got even more angry and screamed at me. "Apologize for what? That you were a BIG pain in my ass and that you ruined everything for my mom! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

I think that crossed the line.

Anger built up in me and snapped back at her. "Atleast I am not so selfish! And for the matter of fact I think i know why your father left you cuz you were the biggest MISTAKE EVER."

Oh Shit.

That definitely crossed the line as well.

Cece was in tears now and she tried to snap back at me but she went with "OH! YOU SHUT IT SCOOTER! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY LIFE!" She took a step forward.

I was about to say something when she suddenly grabbed my collar of the shirt and kissed me hard on the lips.

If saying that I was shocked was an understatement.

I couldn't help but kiss back with more power and passion.

I don't understand whenever we fight we end up kissing.

But who said that I was complaining.

Our lips were moving in sync. The kiss got even more heated and intense. Her hands were wandering in my hair and my arms were tightly wrapped around her waist.

Did I forgot to tell that there was a lot of tongue action? We fell on the bed making out.

After a few more minutes we pulled apart due to the need of oxygen. When suddenly we heard gasp from the doorway. I looked up to see...

Mrs. Jones.

* * *

**Well how was it? Shocking huh?! :D Well don't worry I will try to update soon. Till then stay calm and...**

**Love Shake It Up!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! Don't forget to review! :)**

**Chloe xxx :)**


End file.
